Christmas Wish
by KitsuneAkai13
Summary: One-Shot. Chirstmas time has rolled around and now a teenager, Gohan is missing a certain purple haired prince from the future. Will his wish come true?


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. Duh, neither does any other fic writer! Only one person has claim over them an' that's the creator, I think it's some Japanese dude.

_Words like this are obviously when someone's thinking. _Any like this are normal (duh)

K, this is my first fic, so don' be _too_ mean. You can review if you want to shrugs I won't attack you if you don't, but it _would_ be nice. And now, to the fic!

----------

Gohan was warm and sleepy as he stretched out on the couch. That was expected though after the gallon of eggnog he had downed and the heat from the fire roaring beside him. He sighed and glanced out the window just as he had every hour.

"I wish it would snow." He said to himself.

His thoughts were broken as a loud thundering crash echoed through the large house and he leaped to his feet in surprise.

"What the heck?" He asked with interest.

"Onna!" A loud roar demanded.

"Uh oh." Gohan meeped, quickly sitting back down as the footsteps pounded down the stairs.

He was praying Vegeta wouldn't find him and take his anger out on the innocent when Bulma chose that moment to walk into Gohan's hiding place, he paled considerably. Vegeta sounded really mad, Gohan could only assume had Bulma done something outrageous to him this time.

"What is it _dear_?" Bulma called in a sickly sweet voice.

_Fuel to the fire_. Gohan thought as he ducked his head down in an attempt to save himself.

Vegeta strode into the room, as cocky as ever. When Gohan saw him he choked and clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle the laughter that was trying to escape.

"Woman, I am _not_ wearing this _thing_." Vegeta hissed dangerously.

"Yes, you are." Bulma said firmly.

"Why the fuck do I have to do it?!" Vegeta roared, temper snapping.

"Because, this is Bra's first Christmas. Don't you want it to be special?" Bulma demanded.

"Why don't you do it then?" Vegeta glowered.

"Vegeta, you look fine! You make a good Santa Clause." Bulma said.

During this short conversation, Gohan was attempting to remain calm. He peeked at Vegeta again and chuckled lightly. The proud saiyan prince had every right to be angry. At the moment he was elegantly dressed, head to toe, in a Santa suit.

"I still don't want to wear it." Vegeta growled.

The piece of clothing in question was a ridiculous looking elastic white beard, the perfect touch to complete the look as Bulma thought.

"It's part of the outfit, deal with it." Bulma shrugged and left the flustered prince alone with Gohan.

Silence filled the room and Gohan figited nervously. Vegeta, meanwhile, was staring at the spot Bulma had been standing, eyes flaming with fury. The silence became unbearable and Gohan attempted to break the ice.

"It really isn't all that bad Vegeta, the suit looks good on you." He said, knowing as soon as the words left his mouth that they were the wrong ones.

He winced and awaited his beating. Vegeta had seemed to freeze at his words and he now turned slowly to look at Gohan.

"What did you say?" He whispered dangerously.

"That y-you look good in the suit." Gohan squeaked.

Vegeta trembled but remained silent. He turned his back to Gohan and strode out of the room briskly.

Gohan furrowed his brow in confusion. _That was a lot easier than it could've been._

A loud clang was then heard and a hum soon filled the house as the gravitation chamber was turned on. Gohan winced as muffled thumping and screams arose from within despite the soundproof walls.

"Poor Vegeta." He shook his head.

Gohan sighed and leaned back against the couch. It was Christmas Eve and he was spending the holiday at Capsule Corp. Goten had begged their parents to allow him to spend the holidays with his best friend. In short, they had agreed as long as Gohan accompanied him.

"Now I'm stuck here with nothing to do." He sighed.

Despite being with his friends Gohan was feeling lonely. Everyone had someone special to celebrate with and he had no one.

_You did once_. A small voice reminded him.

"Mirai." Gohan murmured.

_His_ Trunks as he liked to think. The saiyan from the future had stolen Gohan's young heart during his time with them and it had crushed the young boy when Trunks returned to his own timeline.

_We were getting so close too._ He thought bitterly.

Despite his best efforts to capture the teenager's attention, his plan had failed. He was alone, and now a teenager himself, it had begun to hurt more. He had his share of "love" over the years. In fact his current stalker was a girl in his class.

"Videl, wasn't it?" He wondered aloud.

Though his mother pushed him to get a girlfriend and settle down, he could not forget his idle, yet he knew he would never see his handsome prince again.

"Why do I do this to myself?" He groaned.

He glanced out the window again and looked to the sky. The stars twinkled brightly and he frowned at all the happiness surrounding him, thinking everyone should be feeling as unloved as he. As he turned to look away a shooting star flew through the sky and he smiled despite himself.

"Hm, a shooting star, I guess I get to make a wish. Well little star, the only thing I would wish for would be the return of Mirai, and I don't see that happening any time soon." He said to himself.

He picked up a couch blanket and enfolded himself in the warmth as he stood.

"I'm going to bed." He sighed.

As he left the room a bright light flashed beyond the window, lighting the darkness outside. Gohan rubbed his head as a familiar sensation filled his mind.

"What in the world?" He murmured, turning back to the window in time to see the fading light.

His eyes widened and he darted toward the front door. As he ran out the door his eyes managed to make out a huge shape in the night. From what he could see in the dark, the shadow in question was some kind of wrecked ship.

"H-hello?" He called out hesitantly.

A figure stood from the wreckage and struggled toward Gohan. Gohan uncertainly moved forward and almost fainted as he recognized the person before him.

"Trunks." His breath hitched.

The long haired saiyan looked confused for a moment before he smiled as he took in Gohan's appearance.

"Gohan." He breathed in relief.

Trunks fell onto Gohan, embracing him in warm arms. Gohan returned the hug awkwardly, afraid of the feelings resurfacing inside of him.

"W-what are you doing here?" Gohan managed to choke.

Trunks frowned. "My mom sent me back." He said.

"Why?" Gohan asked as he shared his blanket with the shivering man.

Trunks blushed and looked away. "Some unfinished business I have to take care of." He said simply.

Gohan nodded and then realized where they were.

"Um, Trunks, I think we should go inside now." He said as the chill rose.

"Huh? Oh, um…okay." Trunks said dazedly.

Gohan led the purple haired youth into the warm house and looked around worriedly, not sure if he should draw the attention of the others. He brought Trunks back to the couch he had claimed as his own and sat beside the tired looking saiyan.

"Hey Trunks, are you suppressing your ki?" Gohan asked suddenly.

Trunks looked startled for a moment and then smiled sheepishly.

"Heh heh, I guess I was. I didn't want to lead any enemies here and I suppose habit took over." He explained.

Gohan shrugged. "It's okay if you want to keep it hidden, I was just wondering if you wanted the others to know about your arrival since you probably came to see your mom." He said.

Trunks frowned and shook his head. "I didn't come to see them Gohan." He said with a seriousness that frightened Gohan for a moment.

"Then why did you come back?" Gohan asked softly.

Trunks locked eyes with Gohan, as though pondering his question. Gohan could see some sort of emotion in those blue depths that he could not quite put his finger on. The sheer beauty of those icy orbs melted his heart and he wished desperately to tell his feelings to Trunks while he had the chance. Could this beautiful creature before him ever return his feelings of love?

_No Gohan, don't get your hopes up. He would never feel the same way about you. He couldn't_. He angrily pushed his emotions down.

Trunks finally responded, although softly. "I came back for one person in particular." He replied.

Gohan felt his heart clench in fear. _No_. _Could Trunks have fallen in love with someone of this timeline? _

Trunks chuckled softly. "I know I shouldn't have, but I fell in love." He said as though to himself.

Gohan flinched despite himself. He felt as though he had been punched in the gut, Trunks already loved someone else.

"W-who?" He whispered, trying to hold back his tears.

Trunks grasped his face in his hands and forced him to meet his intense gaze.

"I fell in love with _you_."

With those words he leaned forward and captured Gohan's lips in a hesitant kiss.

Gohan froze when their lips touched, wild thoughts racing through his mind._ This can't be happening, I must be dreaming! He can't love me!_

Trunks frowned into the kiss as he felt Gohan unresponsive lips and pulled away, his eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry Gohan, I shouldn't have done that." He apologized quickly, mistaking Gohan's reaction to be one of loathing.

At those words Gohan snapped out of his daze and he looked up at Trunks, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Trunks, did you really mean that? Do you love me?" He whispered.

Trunks nodded sadly. "I'm sorry, but I do so very much. I must disgust you now that you know of my feelings toward you." He said dejectedly.

Gohan shook his head and allowed the tears to run freely down his cheeks.

"Trunks, I love you too."

Trunks looked shocked. "What?" He gasped.

Gohan laughed merrily and threw himself into Trunks arms. "I love you Trunks!" He said happily.

Trunks smiled in wonder and embraced Gohan tightly to his chest, afraid of losing this moment to a dream.

"I can't believe it's finally true." Gohan whispered into Trunks' chest.

"What koi? Trunks murmured, kissing Gohan's dark head.

Gohan smiled brightly and looked up to look into Trunks eyes. _Kami, I love his eyes_.

"I've dreamed of this moment for so long." Gohan said truthfully. "Ever since I first met you I have been in love with you."

"Me too Gohan." Trunks murmured.

Gohan sighed, basking in the warmth of the moment. He looked to the window and grinned happily at what he saw.

"Trunks! It's finally snowing!" He said joyously.

Trunks looked out the window and smiled softly. "It is." He said.

Gohan smiled happily and looked to his new lover. "This is the best Christmas ever." He informed the prince.

Trunks nodded and his eye caught sight of something on the coffee table beside them. He grinned as he picked it up and turned back to Gohan who was still watching the amazing sight of first snow.

"Gohan, I have a present for you." Trunks said softly.

Gohan turned to Trunks curiously and was surprised as Trunks moved forward and captured his lips. Gohan purred and leaned closer to Trunks, deepening their kiss in the process. Trunks flitted his tongue across Gohan's lips, seeking entrance to his warm mouth and Gohan parted his lips instantly to allow access.

Gohan moaned at the intensity of the kiss, their tongues battled for dominance in the wet heat and Gohan could only tremble as warmth raced through his body. Trunks finally pulled away reluctantly, panting lightly.

"How did you like that?" He asked playfully.

"Wow." Gohan whispered in a daze.

Trunks chuckled and waved the item he had grabbed in Gohan's face.

"Mistletoe." Gohan grinned.

Trunks nodded and pulled it over their heads once more. This time the kiss was gentle and brief, Trunks then pulled away and whispered into Gohan's ear.

"Merry Christmas Gohan." He said gently.

Gohan was enveloped in a warm, loving embrace and sleep overcame him.

_Merry Christmas Trunks_. Gohan smiled.

-owari-

Author: I hoped u liked it, please review!


End file.
